


What's the hold up?

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hinata is a criminal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly midnight and the convenience store was empty save for himself, the bored looking teenage clerk and a short kid in a black hoodie roaming the beer aisle.</p><p>The other kid sprinted out the door, case of beer in hand. In those few seconds Tobio could have made a different decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the hold up?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Authoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/gifts).



> Ryan wanted hinakage.... so I wrote hinakage.

It was nearly midnight and the convenience store was empty save for himself, the bored looking teenage clerk and a short kid in a black hoodie roaming the beer aisle. Tobio had just come in for some milk and maybe a few snacks to get him through this last minute cram session. He grabbed three or four milk boxes and a packet of chips and plopped them on the counter. 

The clerk shoved his glasses further up his nose and began ringing up the items when the other kid sprinted out the door, case of beer in hand. In those few seconds Tobio could have made a different decision. He could have made the smarter decision, which was to finish buying his snacks and go back to his dorm and continue studying for that test he was sure to fail. He could have called the police, or let the bored looking store clerk call them, he could have done anything except what he did. But what he did was leave everything on the counter, including his wallet, and sprint after the thief. 

Tobio knew he was pretty fast, he’d run track as a student, and played volleyball for years, he was in shape, but this kid was probably faster. Despite the case of beer weighing him down, he moved like the wind. The hood of his sweatshirt had fallen and his orange hair glowed like a beacon beneath every streetlight and Tobio could just barely keep him in sight as he darted into an alley. 

When he reached the alley and looked inside it seemed deserted, but when he looked closer he saw that the other end was blocked by a tall fence topped with razor wire; there was no way that the kid had gotten out of this alley, he must have been hiding. Tobio stepped forward cautiously, suddenly all too aware that he was stepping into a very dark alley with nothing to defend himself except his bare hands. Part of him tried to remember that the kid was small, and probably didn’t know how to fight, so at least they’d be equally hopeless if it came to blows. 

There was a dumpster, he now saw, and surely the kid was hiding behind that, there didn’t seem to be any other place he could be. Well, he could be _inside_ the dumpster, but he couldn’t be as desperate as all that. He took a few more cautious steps, trying to keep his eyes and ears open for any evidence of the thief. 

With no warning he was suddenly slammed against the brick wall, his shoulder hitting hard with a crack and a shock of pain. When he was flat against his back he lifted his hands to push off his attacker, but his wrists were caught, too and pushed back to the wall, pinning his arms by his sides. It was the thief. His hood was down, still, and in the dim light he could just make out wide staring eyes and the orange glow of hair around his face. His head only came to Tobio’s shoulders, but his grip was strong and dangerous around his wrists. 

“Get off me!” He spat, once he found his voice, but his assailant just smiled, or it looked like a smile, Tobio couldn’t be sure, and what kind of person smiled when they shoved someone against a wall?

“Why’d you follow me, huh?” The kid asked. His voice was just what Tobio had expected, not too deep, but maybe he wasn’t quite a kid, probably his own age, just short. 

Tobio didn’t answer, he just lifted his knee, attempting to knee or kick at the boy and when the boy’s foot stomped down and pinned his own to the ground, he didn’t notice that his knee connected with anything until the boy gasped in pain and the grip on his wrists slackened. 

His knee was still warm, like it was touching something, and when he glanced down he saw the boy was straddling his leg still, and _oh_ , maybe it hadn’t been a gasp of pain. Tobio missed his chance to pull his wrists free and instead tried to lift his leg again. His foot was still pinned where the thief’s foot held it down, and when he lifted he could only move a couple inches, a slow upward grind that seemed more sensual than violent and Tobio blushed. 

“I followed you because you stole.” Tobio’s voice was softer than he wanted it to be, when he finally remembered to answer the question. 

“Wow, such a good boy, running after a stranger for stealing a case of beer? Does it really seem worth it? I could have been a murderer, you know?” The humor in the voice was apparent, but Tobio couldn’t smile, his thoughts were a strange cross of adrenaline addled fight or flight response and marvelling at the warm grip on his wrists, around his knee. 

“You didn’t look like a murderer.” He didn’t say why, he didn’t think it wise to taunt someone who effectively was holding him hostage. 

“Why is that, then? I don’t look violent enough?” He was definitely smiling now, but his grip was firm. 

“You’re short.” Tobio wasn’t very wise very often anyhow, and he’d asked. 

“What the hell?” He let go of Tobio’s wrists and stepped away, off his foot. “You think short people can’t be murderers? And wait, I’m not even short! You’re just freakishly tall. What a freak.” 

“I’m not freakishly tall! I’m average, and sure short people could be murderers but I thought I could take you in a fight if I needed to!” Tobio didn’t even think to run, not when he had an argument to win. 

“Wow what country do you live in that you think _all that_ ,” he gestured wildly at Tobio, “is average?? And, I think I just proved that I’d beat you in a fight, hands down.” 

“That wasn’t a fight.” Tobio snarled.

“Oh, so you want to fight, then?” The thief looked up at him then. They were still a few feet apart but the glance looked predatory, and Tobio regretted his decision to stay and argue. Before he had a chance to move off the wall the boy’s hands were back around his wrists, pinning them up near his shoulders this time, and their chests were pressed together. Tobio felt the breath whoosh out of him and he couldn’t seem to breathe deep enough to get it back. The boy looked up at him with the same wide eyes as before.

“I win, again, see?” He breathed. 

“That wasn’t a fight, either.” Tobio’s voice was just as quiet, but he couldn’t bring himself to look the boy in the eye. He felt entirely too warm, being pressed against him.

“That was totally a fight. And I totally won. What’s my prize?” The boy snickered and Tobio’s jaw dropped. What the hell did he mean _his prize_?

“Isn’t that beer your prize? I don’t think I could convince you to bring it back to the store, now.”

“Well you’re right there, but that’s not what I want.” He loosened his grip on Tobio’s wrists and moved them so his hands were on the boy’s shoulders. He was too shocked to move away, despite the fact that he could. 

“Then.. what do you want?” Tobio’s voice was hesitant. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know what this stranger wanted. The boy’s hands moved to Tobio’s shoulders and before he could answer he jumped, wrapping his legs around Tobio’s hips and anchoring himself. 

He was surprisingly heavy, and Tobio instinctively moved his hands from the boy’s shoulders to his waist to hold him more securely. 

“This is what I want.” He whispered in Tobio’s ear, and then kissed him. He wasn’t hesitant at all, despite the shocked firmness of Tobio’s mouth. He pushed them together, massaging the lips until Tobio opened beneath him and submitted. He wasn’t entirely sure why he wasn’t pulling back. Technically, he should have the power here, _he_ was the one holding the boy up so that they could kiss, he could drop him, he could run away. Instead he moaned slightly when the boy thrust their hips together and tightened his legs around Tobio’s waist.

This was probably the stupidest thing Tobio had ever done, or the second stupidest, after running out of that convenience store. They moved together, Tobio leaned back against the wall to secure himself and his hands moved under the boy’s thighs and he gripped tight. The boy’s mouth was on his, and then not, as he kissed down Tobio’s jaw and sucked at his neck. He moaned again, louder this time, at the sensation on his sensitive skin. 

“God you’re hot.” The boy whispered against him, and then he laughed. It was the first real laugh he’d heard from him and it sounded surprisingly nice. Tobio moved his head so he could catch the boy’s lips again and slid his hands so he was holding his ass. The boy’s hands were in his hair, gently pulling at the strands near the nape of his neck as the kiss went deeper. 

Suddenly the boy pulled away, pushing Tobio’s arms so he could dislodge himself and land lightly on his feet. 

“That was almost more than I deserved.” He joked lightly, and it took Tobio a few seconds to remember that _that_ was supposed to be his prize for winning the fight. 

“What’s your name?” Tobio blurted.

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t make a habit of kissing strangers, and I want to know your name.” Tobio felt his cheeks go red again, and he hoped that the dark alley would conceal his embarrassment. 

“Shouyou.” 

“That doesn’t sound like a family name.” Tobio questioned.

“That’s because it’s not. I’m not telling you my full name, you could get me arrested, you know.” He laughed again and Tobio nodded.

“Oh. Yeah. I wasn’t going to do that.” And he knew it was true. The only thing that seemed more wrong than making out with a strange criminal in an alley was turning in that criminal afterwards. 

“Wow, really? Maybe you’re a good guy after all. Want a beer?” Shouyou asked, stepping over to the dumpster and pulling a can from the case behind it. 

“What the hell. I think I could use one.” Tobio held out his hand and took the can.


End file.
